


No Place for Failure

by Rainne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: The Red Room is no place for failure.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	No Place for Failure

He slides inside her with a gentle push, and she arches her back, rolling her hips up toward him. “Yes,” she whispers.

He groans softly into the side of her neck. “Yes,” he whispers back.

~*~

He trains them hard every day, weapons and hand-to-hand and – unexpectedly – speaking English. They always speak English when they train with him. It’s not because he doesn’t speak Russian – he does – but it’s because they need to be able to maintain a perfect grasp of that language even while they’re as distracted as they would be in a fight. One never knows when one might be required to make a threat or offer mercy.

Oddly enough, he is the only trainer they have who never reminds them that what they’re doing is in the service of the motherland. He never bothers with the platitudes and trappings of patriotism the way the others do; he reminds them instead that if they do not take his lessons to heart, they will end up dead.

Some of them do; the Red Room is no place for failure.

~*~

They roll so that she’s on top and she sits up, raising herself up on her knees and sinking back down again. His hands come to rest on her thighs, rubbing up and down, and he raises his hips to meet her on every downstroke. “Yes,” he groans. “Yes, fuck, yes, just like that.”

She lets her head drop back, exposing the long line of her throat, and he sits up, licking his way up that soft column and pressing a kiss just to her pulse point. “So good, baby,” he murmurs. “Just how I like it.”

She keeps moving, rising and falling smoothly, and the room fills with the sound of their pants and groans.

~*~

He’s her backup on her first real mission. She’s meant to make contact with a mark, seduce him, and murder him. An easy mission, they tell her. She shouldn’t need the backup at all, but he’s coming with her just in case something should go wrong.

He’s coming with her just in case she freezes up and isn’t able to go through with it. If this happens, he will kill the mark himself, and then kill her as well. The Red Room is no place for failure, after all.

So they go, the two of them plus a handler, to Moscow. The mark is easy enough to locate; he’s a gambler, and they find him in an underground casino playing dice. He’s easily seduced – she doesn’t even have to get him drunk – and she leads him back to her hotel room, a room that was chosen specifically for its sight lines. She leads him into the room, gets him to sit down on the bed, and breaks his neck. She takes his wallet and cash to make it look like a robbery, leaves the hotel, and meets up with her handler and her backup at the prearranged location.

He gives her a rare smile when he sees her. “Well done,” he says simply.

“Thank you,” she replies.

~*~

He rolls them again so that he’s on top and she wraps her legs around his waist, her hands coming up to clench at his back. “Please,” she gasps. “I’m so close.”

“What do you need, baby?” he asks her softly. “Harder, faster?”

“Yes,” she hisses, and he obliges, the speed and force of his thrusts increasing.

She comes, crying out, and he follows close behind, burying his face in the side of her neck.

~*~

In the aftermath, the door opens and a handler walks into the room. He looks the two of them over. “How was it?” he asks.

“Very good,” the Winter Soldier replies. “She’ll make an excellent Black Widow.”

“Wonderful,” the handler says. “When you’ve cleaned up, report to General Lukin’s office. He wants a full debrief.”

They both murmur “Yes, sir,” and roll out of bed. The handler disappears, and the Winter Soldier turns to her. “You were wonderful, Natalia,” he says softly.

She smiles. “Thank you. You weren’t so bad yourself.”

He laughs then, a rare sound. Utterly pleased with herself, Natalia goes to the bathroom to clean up so that they can report to the General. He won’t want to be kept waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 square "sexual & communist".


End file.
